El miedo a la verdad ( Trunks & Pan )
by MakiNatue
Summary: Es el aniversario de matrimonio de Gohan y Videl. De pronto mientras todos los invitados cenaban, Mister Satan nota las extrañas miradas que su nieta intercambiada con nada mas ni nada menos que el chico que le derroto hace mas de 20 años en un combate de artes marciales.


-¿Entonces te ha gustado lo que cocine? - murmure bajo con la intención de que solo la persona que tena a mi lado me escuchara. Para beneficio del momento, nuestras habilidades más desarrolladas eran la visión y el oído.

- Si mucho – Me dedico una cálida sonrisa y una mirada coqueta de esas que te provocan cosquilleos incluso en la palma de las manos. – Pero tú me gustas más – añadió de manera quejumbrosa. Rodé los ojos ante su comentario tragando saliva y de manera torpe tome el vaso de jugo fingiendo que nada pasaba, para mí mala me golpee los dientes en el intento provocando la risa de más de alguno de los invitados. – Te amo sin control - La masculina voz volvió a resonar.

-Ahhh Auuchh – El quejido más extraño salió de mis labios cuando se supone que debía quejarme de dolor lo estaba haciendo de nervio, él sin duda era el culpable de todo... pero realmente ¿A que jugaba ese chico, quería avergonzarme al extremo de que fuera yo misma quien se terminara delatando? Estaba entre molesta y resignada, él era así y nada haría cambiarle. Agradeciendo de andar descalza moví mi pie y toque su pierna. - Detente…

-NOOO – De pronto se escuchó un grito frente a mi persona, yo por acto reflejo me senté correctamente alejando mi pie de la pierna ajena y observe al causante del alboroto ¿Qué había pasado con mi abuelo, porque estaba gritando?

-¡Papá, abuelo, señor, Míster Satán! - Todos los presentes preguntaron preocupados. Hoy era el aniversario de matrimonio de mis padres y como pocas veces se hacía una celebración en mi casa y no en corporación capsula como costumbre. La cena la había preparado yo, sin ayuda… me había tomado varias horas terminarla y semanas completas siquiera pensarla. Ante eso la sola idea de que el grito de mi abuelo hubiera sido porque estaba mala me preocupaba y avergonzaba. Desde aquel viaje espacial a mis 14 años me empecine en mejorar mi calidad de cocina y estaba casi segura de haber mejorado…. Realmente me hubiese gustado que mi abuelo Goku degustara de mis alimentos después de todo si quise mejorar fue por él.

-¿Abuelo que tienes, la comida no es de tu agrado? ¿Te duele algo? - Podía ser la chica más irrespetuosa pero cuando se trataba de mi familia era dulce y atenta, más aun cuando el campeón del mundo era el único abuelo "Varón" que me quedaba vivo.

-No, nada Angelito. Solo estoy comenzando a preguntarme que se traen todos los hombres saiyajines en contra mía.

-¿Qué? - Mi padre pronuncio dando un salto en su asiento al parecer sintiéndose absolutamente aludido. Yo sabía que él toda su vida había tratado de que cada uno de sus amigos guerreros respetaran y tratasen como un igual a mi abuelo Satán, no en vano era su suegro, el padre de su mujer.

-Los Saiyajines están dispuestos no solo a recordarme cada día que soy un débil, sino que también a robarse a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. – El hombre mayor seguía pronunciando con un tono angustioso.

-Papá - Esta vez mi madre le reto - ¿Después de más de 20 años vienes a recordar una cosa como esa? Gohan jamás te ha hecho sentir un hombre débil, es mas siempre ha continuado con la mentira de la batalla de Cell y me ha enseñado a volver a sentirme orgullosa de ti. ¿Cómo puedes decir este tipo de cosas cuando estamos celebrando justamente nuestro aniversario de matrimonio? De cualquier forma ya es demasiado tarde… amo a Gohan como nunca creí que amaría a alguien.

Y allí estaba esa audaz mujer a la que tanto admiraba llamando la atención de todos como acostumbraba cada día. Sonreí, si había alguien a quien me parecía en carácter sin duda era a mi madre, lamentablemente no herede otra cosa que tanto me gustaba de ella… su belleza en especial esos asesinos ojos azules. Y un pensamiento tonto paso por mi cabeza "De mis mejores amigas era la única con ojos negros, entonces no era bonita"

-Videl pero que cosas estas diciendo – la llamo mi abuelo y yo volví a la realidad, lo que decía mi madre me parecía lógico por lo que solo me lleve un poco de comida a la boca y asentí mirando como continuaba la conversación, ciertamente no comprendía mucho de que iban los alegatos de mi abuelo y la distracción de la mano de mi acompañante sobre mi pierna no ayudaba.

-No hablo de él – Se excusó esta vez el campeón. - Ahora que no tengo a Majin buu nadie me podría defender mejor que mi yerno por lo tanto nunca hablaría mal de él. Gohan resulto ser merecedor de mi pequeña hija, además no abusa de su fuerza. Él se ganó a su suegro como un muchacho normal. Yo me refiero a ese chiquillo que hace más de 20 años me ridiculizo en un torneo mandándome a volar fuera de la plataforma cuando solo le dije que me golpeara quedito y ahora como vil ladrón ignora aquel acontecimiento y roba a mi nieta.

Abrí los ojos como platos, por suerte había tragado toda la comida de lo contrario la habría terminado escupiendo completa. Baje una de mis manos y tome la intrusa que descansaba sobre mi muslo que rápidamente se alzó para entrelazarse con la mía dándome algo de seguridad. Mi peor pesadilla y a la vez mis más importantes secretos estaban siendo revelados.

-¿UN SAIYAJIN TE DERROTO EN UN COMBATE? Oh dios mío como es que yo jamás me entere de una cosa así – Dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza golpeando la mesa mostrando cierta emoción fingida en mis palabras, ignorando la cara pasmada de todos los presentes quienes suponía que si sabían de quien se trataba, no era que yo realmente supiera quien fue el que le derroto en ese torneo, pero el único saiyan que era niño hace 20 años atrás y que ahora estaba conmigo era Trunks - ¿Quién fue? Abuelo esto es muy injusto tu jamás has querido pelear conmigo –

-Hablo de tu novio angelito, el mejor amigo del pequeño Goten.

-¿De qué habl…

-Señor…- Trunks me interrumpió - Recuerdo cada segundo de aquella batalla en la que mi ingenuidad me llevo a pensar que usted el gran Míster satán era un hombre más fuerte que mi propio padre y le golpee con mi puño con cierta fuerza aun cuando me había pedido que no y me disculpo absolutamente por eso, pero en cuanto a su otro reclamo déjeme decirle que yo estoy perdida…

-LOCO… estas perdidamente loco - Grite en la mesa, jamás me había imaginado que Trunks hubiera golpeado a mi abuelo y hubiera dado la mitad de mi juventud por ver ese momento. Conocía el poder de mi novio y un solo golpe podría haberle matado, pero mi grito no se debía a eso si no que a un mero pretexto para interrumpir lo que claramente él iba a revelar sin pensar frente a mi padre. – Como has podido, yo antes de los 4 años aprendí a leer los ki de mis oponentes, como nunca notaste que el de mi abuelo era tan bajo, teniendo más sangre saiyan que yo. – Me sentía tan nerviosa de que mi padre atara cabos y terminara descubriendo lo mío con Trunks que mis palabras salían sin control- Eres un idiota, además abuelo ¿Trunks y yo? - Arrugue mi nariz en un gesto de desagrado – No tengo gusto por los viejos.

-Apreté los ojos y note como la persona que tenía a mi lado se tensaba y automáticamente elevaba su ki en un signo de molestia poniéndose de pie para hablar - Hoy sería el día que revelaría mi relación con Pan. Porque si "este viejo" sale con ella. – Su tono era filoso como un cuchillo - Aunque esta no era la manera correcta de que quería que todos se enterasen, sin embargo solo soy un idiota ¿no? Quien solo ha visto y amado desde sus 13 años a una sola persona… ¿Mi novia? Pues quiero una novia madura no una niña que me ofenderá al primer momento en que se siente acorralada… Con su permiso – Voltee a mirarle apenada, no quería que se fuera pero hizo una leve venia y se retiró sin que a mí me saliera el habla ¿Cómo habíamos acabado de esa manera después de lo bien que habíamos estado los últimos días?

Ahora a mí me quedaba lo peor, enfrentar a los presentes y a mi familia. Trunks me había dejado como una mentirosa y cobarde frente a todos al revelar una verdad que yo hace solo un minuto tapaba con mentiras. Suspire y mire a mi padre, esperaba que reaccionara mal. Me gritara y dijera que él era alguien erróneo para mí, sin embargo me miraba sorprendido y con un reflejo de decepción por mi actuación reciente. - Papa yo…

-Ya lo sabía Pan. – estaba sin comprender sus palabras pero el prosiguió - ¿Esto es todo? Me siento decepcionado Pan, pero no porque me ocultaras lo tuyo con Trunks, sino por la actitud que demostraste ahora ¿crie a una cobarde, que diría tu abuelo Goku? Creía que se amaban al extremo de que irían contra viento y marea pero por lo visto solo una parte lo haría y la otra se refugiaría tras una máscara. Trunks a sabiendas de que podría haberle matado a golpes, hace unas semanas tuvo el valor de contarme y ganarse mi permiso para estar oficialmente a tu lado, el no huyó.

Entonces recordé como un día mientras estaba en mi habitación sentí el Ki de Trunks debilitarse y minutos más tarde ver llegar a mi padre con una seria expresión en el rostro y con un hematoma en su mejilla.

-¿Ustedes se han peleado? Papa golpeaste a Trunks - El rostro de mi padre soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Te preocupa Pan? Déjame decirte que cuando Trunks peleo con tu abuelo Satán, él era mucho más consciente de que no podía atacarle con todas sus fuerzas. Muy diferente de mí, que golpee a Trunks con toda la intención de matarle.

**Flash Back**

Sentía el Ki de Trunks tan bajo y a mi padre tan alterado murmurando con mi madre que ni deseos tenia de preguntarle qué estaba pasando, me aproveche de su estado y arranque por la ventana. Volé a toda velocidad hasta que en una zona bastante alejada le encontré tirado y moribundo.

-Tru… Trunks - Al principio dude y luego corrí a su lado ¿Quién demonios tenía la fuerza de causarle este daño? Ni siquiera yo quien seguramente era la chica más fuerte del planeta podía contra él - Trunks amor - Nunca… nunca había amado la cursilería pero ese chico era capaz de derretirme hasta la última fibra de mi ser, si hasta parecía yo la chica mayor detallista y el un adolescente – Por favor reacciona – Tome su cuerpo y lo hice reposar sobre mis piernas moviendo con mis manos los cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban en su rostro por la humedad del sudor y los restos de sangre.

-Pan…- finalmente le oí murmurar y el alma me volvió al cuerpo – Mi pequeña, mi princesa - volvió a hablar para luego voltear su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde lo sostenía y escupir restos de sangre.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? No importa que… sea más fuerte que yo, buscare… l-la forma y le ha-hare… pedaz-zos. – sin saber cómo, verlo tan débil y mal herido provoco que mi voz se fuera apagando hasta que un nudo se formara en mi garganta y rompiera a llorar. Era un llanto nervioso de esos que no logras controlar con nada… con nada más que los labios del ser amado. Trunks con la poca energía que tenía se había levantado para besarme y regalarme la sensación hasta ahora más excitante de mi vida, un beso con sabor metálico con un grado de desesperación y necesidad.

-No importa quien haya sido, importa que estoy dispuesto a esto y más con tal de tenerte a mi lado - No quería que hablara pero sus palabras habían resonado en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Esta vez yo lo calle con mis labios, los que además de besarle y acariciarle… quitaban los restos de sangre de toda la superficie. Sonaría desquiciado pero su sabor me había vuelto adicta en solo segundos ¿Acaso yo amaba cualquier cosa que viniera de Trunks?

-No hables - Me separe unos milímetros y seque mis lágrimas – Iré con el maestro Karin y traeré una semilla para ti.

-Iré contigo- Me dijo suplicante.

-No puedes Trunks es imposible estas muy mal herido.

-Lo hare Pan, no quiero que me dejes solo - Y era en esos momentos en los que sentía que Trunks era un pequeño e indefenso niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. ¿Se abría sentido el de la misma forma cuando yo co años me colgaba de sus pantalones para que no se fuera? O las veces que lloraba cuando le veía besar las mejillas de Bra y abrazarla de la forma en que yo siempre quise que lo hiciera. Pero a quien engañaba Trunks me abrazada y besaba tanto o más que a su propia hermana. Podía presumirle al mundo que ese hermoso príncipe hibrido saiyajin siempre había sido mío.

-Está bien pero yo voy a cargarte Trunks.- Me miro con confusión - Recuerdas cuando recibiste el ataque de A-17 al llegar a casa no pude sostenerte… pues era demasiado pequeña pero ahora crecí y con ello mi fuerza, te aseguro que no tardaremos – Volví a unir nuestros labios.

**Fin Flash Back**

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas recordando aquel momento. Trunks había dado todo por defender nuestra relación al enfrentarse a mi padre, entonces la que actuaba como un imbécil había sido yo. De pronto un calor me rodeo, subí la cabeza y allí estaba mi padre abrazándome.

-Trunks es digno de ti Pan, nadie es mejor para ti que él. Ve hija… no dejes que se te vaya el amor por una pelea como esta.

-Papá- grite y le abrace por unos largos minutos hasta que finalmente mis lágrimas habían cesado y voltee a mirar a abuelo- Abuelo Satán, yo... yo realmente lo amo - Mi abuelo solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza que interprete como una aceptación de su parte y sonreí buscando rápidamente el Ki de Trunks.- nos vemos más tarde.

La verdad no sabía porque Trunks arrancaba de mi… ¿tanto era su enojo? Cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a él, su Ki desaparecía, volviendo a sentirlo bastante lejos de mi ¿30 o 40 minutos? Eso llevaba tratando de atraparlo, hasta que finalmente y para suerte mía su ki no se movió más. Calmadamente mire a mi alrededor, era una de las parte más hermosa del mundo. No se trataba de un lugar específico si no algo bastante general… la playa.

-Trunks –

-Pan- Me dijo como respuesta pero no volteo a mirarme. Estaba sentado sobre la arena mirando el mar con su típica vestimenta de oficina… pantalones de tela azul marino y una camisa blanca con los 4 primeros botones abiertos sin dejar nada a la imaginación, sus zapatos estaban a su lado junto con sus calcetines mientras sus pies reposaban en la arena tibia, en teoría vestía de la misma forma que cuando salió de la montaña Paoz, pero era necesario recalcarlo. Suspire, escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios me relajaba.

-Trunks yo… - inmediatamente camine quitando mis zapatillas en el trayecto hasta estar a su lado y le abrace por espalda dándole cortos besos en sus hombros – Perdóname - Espere por casi cinco minutos que dijera algo pero no tuve respuesta y me sentí levemente angustiada , pero no me rendiría haría que me dijera algo - Cariño Trunks por favor - Deje de abrazarlo e hice que mis manos se deslizaran por sus brazos musculoso que se ocultaban perfectamente bajo la fina tela de su camisa a la vez que enterraba mi rostro en sus cabellos aspirando ese dulce y embriagante aroma que solo él podía tener. Otra vez nada ¿Se había quedado dormido o qué? Me aleje un poco de sus cabellos para mirar su rostro, pero ahí estaban esos ojos color cielo muy abiertos. "No me ignores por favor" quise decirle pero no podía destruir más mi orgullo de lo que ya lo tenía destruido con el embarazoso encuentro con mi familia. Lleve mis manos finalmente hacia adelante a pasear por su pecho recordando que a pesar de ser novios nunca habíamos llegado a nada tan íntimo como lo que yo estaba haciendo ahora. Trunks siempre había querido que primero nos ganáramos el permiso de mis padres. Negué con la cabeza y decidí no pensar en nada, lentamente pose mis labios en su cuello y me maldije, mis labios eran tan inexpertos que temblaban.

-Detente Pan- Finalmente hablo mas no me alejo - Comprendes que tengo más de 30 años ¿Verdad? Ya no soy adolescente, soy hombre… absolutamente hombre y tengo reacciones como tal. No me sigas seduciendo de esta manera. - Esta vez se volteo tomándome de ambas muñecas y me sentí avergonzada… tanto que le dije lo primero que pensé.

- ¿Qué sucede? Estas protegiendo ¿Tu virginidad? ¿Acaso vale demasiado? – me miro de manera molesta y ejerció presión levemente en donde me tenía tomada.

-Estoy protegiendo la tuya cariño, la mía hace mucho que no vale ni un centavo, ahora lo que vale es lo bien que lo hago. - ¿Qué le pasaba? En la mesa no parecía demasiado recatado con sus comentarios y ahora hacia que me sumergiera en la confusión y contrariedad - No llores- Respire hondo cuando me dijo eso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar otra vez.

-¿No te parezco atractiva o bonita? Asumo que en nuestro viaje espacial no era precisamente una diosa. Mi rostro era el de una niña y mis proporciones las de un niño. No tenía de esto, ni tampoco de aquello, pero entrene muy duro para hacerme más fuerte y con eso también ayudar a un mejor desarrollo físico.

-Tú no eres consciente ni de la mitad de belleza que tienes, has crecido hermosa Pan… siempre lo has sido y hoy más que nunca, pero no cometeré una locura, no ahora… seria condenarte demasiado joven.

-Mi padre ha autorizado nuestra relación Trunks… - El peli lila soltó una sonrisa – Entonces ¿A que me estarías condenando? Yo no me vería condenada a nada.

-Eso también era parte de la sorpresa que quería darte, al momento de informales a todos que te amaba, Gohan diría que aceptaba lo nuestro.

-Estoy tan feliz Trunks- Desde el momento que quise dar un paso más algo había cambiado en mi interior, el hecho de saber que lo nuestro era oficial me hacía de alguna forma desearle al máximo. Aprovechándome que su agarre en mis muñecas había aflojado solté mis manos y las lleve a la fina camisa que sin previo aviso tome de los costados y tironee haciendo que los bonotes rodasen por la arena, seguido pose mis manos en su pecho marcado y delinee con la yema de mis dedos cada milímetro. Hacer contacto visual en ese momento sería un delito más aun cuando notaba la desaprobación en cada reacción que estaba teniendo la piel de mi amado.

-¿Tanto deseas esto? – murmuro de momento a otro.

-Nunca he sido como las demás chicas, a mí no me importa tu dinero y tampoco me falta. Mi abuelo Satán puede ayudarme monetariamente de la forma en la que yo quiera, tampoco tu fama, ni los lujos. No soy delicada, tampoco frágil y presumida. Pero hay algo que supongo que si tengo en común con las demás chicas y es que te deseo Trunks, te amo y te deseo con locura.

-No sabes lo difícil para mí que es decirte que no. Sé que no eres como las demás chicas y aquello me ha enamorado más de lo racional, pero justo aquello que tienes en común es la perdición que se remedia de una sola forma.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Trunks nuevamente se alejó solo para que esta vez su camisa completa callera en la arena donde segundos antes solo estaban sus botones. Trague saliva y espere.

-Soy un Saiyan Pan, no sé qué tal les abra ido a Gohan a mi padre o al señor Goku pero yo… nunca me he sentido pleno con una humana normal. Quizá es porque no me he enamorado jamás de una. ¿Ya no eres una niña verdad? Supongo que comprenderás que los hombres debemos llegar al momento culmine alguna vez en medio de un coito, sin embargo yo no lo he logrado jamás en el acto mismo, antes de eso las mujeres tienden aquedar inconscientes solo del cansancio. – Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, no esperaba una declaración como esa, si bien no era una niña en el tema si no "una mujer" y comprendía cada fase de una relación, la confesión de Trunks me había estremecido.

-Un día me mencionaste que te dolía no haber sido la primera, pero a efectos prácticos si lo serias. Confío en nuestro amor y sobre todo en nuestros cuerpos, por eso quiero que sea especial y no así, sin embargo si no puedes esperarte….

-E...espera - No era capaz de articular palabra alguna las palabras de Trunks me tenían sin habla y lo supe enseguida aunque quizá demasiado tarde para el momento "yo todavía era una niña" - ¿Qué harás?

-Darte placer mi pequeña- Rápidamente me tendió en la arena y comenzó a besarme haciendo que sus manos tocaran la parte interna de mis muslos bajo mi falda, quise corresponderle pero me detuvo – Solo tu recibirás esto- él pensaba atenderme.

-Trunks no estoy diciendo que quiera placer… esto tiene que ser mutuo.

-Shh yo lo sé, pero esto lo hago feliz- Volvió a callarme con sus labios pero me sentí tan decepcionada que le aleje con algo de fuerza.

-No quiero que sea así, si no somos los dos… no será ninguno. Comprendo tu pensamiento – Sonreí sinceramente y volví a sentarme para acurrucarme en su regazo - TE AMO TRUNKS

-Tengo miedo – De pronto me confesó - Mi padre me ha dicho que los saiyajines no se enamoran como lo hacen los humanos, es algo más relacionado a "marcar" a la pareja. Por ende luego de la primera vez se forma un vínculo que no se puede romper. Se supone que en nuestra raza no existe la infidelidad por esa misma razón. Cuando escoges a alguien como lo he hecho yo contigo es porque tú compañero o compañero te complementa totalmente y yo Pan no quiero condenarte a mí toda la vida sin que no conozcas del mundo. Al menos no tan joven, es justo que goces tus 17 años.

- Tonto, simplemente no sé qué pasara en el futuro, solo tengo 17 años como tú dices y humanamente hablando estoy frente a mi primer amor. Tengo toda una vida por delante, la flor de mi juventud. - Dije de forma seria notando en su rostro la decepción de mis palabras y me alegre de alguna forma - Pero olvidas que tengo sangre saiyan como tú. Por lo tanto te he escogido…- Le abrace con más fuerza - Esperare Trunks, si eso te deja tranquilo esperare al menos cumplir 18 años y que terrícolamente esto no sea un delito pero no te vas a escapar de mí. Yo, Pan Son… seré la princesa de mi príncipe hibrido.

Fin.


End file.
